


Cupid He Rules Us All

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Juliet, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus is Romeo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: “If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this,” Magnus began in a reverent whisper, “My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”The man laughed softly, a delicate sound, meant to be kept solely between the two of them, and a shy smile spread across his face. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this,” he reproved playfully. “For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.” Extending his hand, he offered Magnus his palm.Magnus was quick to meet it with his own, a line of heat where they connected. “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”





	Cupid He Rules Us All

**Author's Note:**

> written for flufftober day 14 - alternate universe + day 15 - books
> 
> for maximum effect give [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-W_T1_BWBE) a listen while you read!

Magnus’ eyes hadn’t left the tall, dark haired man across the room ever since they caught sight of him. Even as people passed in front of him, dancing, they were nothing but a blur of color and sound with the man in clear, bright focus. 

Between one moment and the next, their eyes met, and everything seemed to slow to stop. The man’s dance partner had her back to Magnus, so his eyes were free to linger. He looked as caught in their contact as Magnus felt, his expression curious and enraptured.

Like magnets, they found themselves reorienting around one another. It was inexplicable—all Magnus knew was that whatever this feeling was, it went all the way down to his bones. A thrill in his bloodstream.

His back pressed to one of the columns that bordered the dance floor. It was cool and solid against his back, anchoring him to reality when his mind was half lost to the mesmerizing fluidity of the man’s movements, the way his hands held delicately to the raven haired young woman that smiled up at him. The smile he offered in return was nothing short of dazzling, and Magnus felt compelled to get a closer look. It took everything he had to hang back, fingers digging into the rough cement of the pillar.

As soon as the musicians stopped playing, the man was moving away, making his way through the crowd to the edge of the room. As he ducked his head, Magnus lost sight of him. His heart pounded in his chest and he pulled his mask from his face to better improve his vision. Following the row of pillars, he searched with a keen eye, combing each head of hair, every gaze.

When Magnus’ fingers brushed something warm and smooth, he stopped and looked. Through the rich crimson tapestry that separated the main floor from the edge of the ballroom, a pale hand, pressed palm down to the inside of the column, had emerged. Long, slender fingers with calloused tips twitched at the sensation of touch, and when Magnus tugged gently, the stranger’s body followed.

Magnus found himself looking into the warm hazel eyes of the angel he’d been watching all evening.

The man’s features were more angled than rounded, but they weren’t sharp. There was a scar through one of his eyebrows, a pale line through the patch of dark hair. Dilated pupils left only a small ring of iris to be seen, and the framing of spidery, black eyelashes made the colors richer. His lips were a soft shade of pink, and Magnus longed to trace his thumb along them.

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this,” Magnus began in a reverent whisper, “My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

The man laughed softly, a delicate sound, meant to be kept solely between the two of them, and a shy smile spread across his face. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this,” he reproved playfully. “For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.” Extending his hand, he offered Magnus his palm.

Magnus was quick to meet it with his own, a line of heat where they connected. “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,” the man replied, looking from their joined hands to Magnus’ intent gaze.

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.” Unable to stop himself, Magnus leaned in and brushed the man’s lips with his own. They were soft as the petals of the sweetest smelling rose, and tasted sweet. “They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,” he added when they parted.

The man sounded slightly breathless when he replied, “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.”

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take,” Magnus quickly responded, his smile growing as he reached up to carefully cup the man’s cheek with his hand. Kissing him again, this time more earnestly, Magnus felt a shiver spread down his spine as the man kissed back enthusiastically. “Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”

The man’s eyes glimmered in the golden candle light. “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

Shaking his head, Magnus tugged the man closer by the pockets of his waistcoat. “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” He swallowed the stranger’s laughter, enchanted by everything about him. “Tell me; tell me your name.”

“Alexander,” was what he spoke against the corner of Magnus’ mouth, eyes closed worshipfully.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
